


Star Trek Ficlets

by Appleblossom88



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleblossom88/pseuds/Appleblossom88
Summary: This is a place where I can store any short scenes I write, hope you enjoy!





	1. Unanswered confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted lately but my studies have kept me very busy. Anyway I hope you like this little Ficlet I wrote one afternoon.

_So this is drowning._

That was the first thought that lazily floated through Bones’ head as he thrashed his arms wearily around, desperately trying to reach the surface. There was pain, a burning unbearable sensation in his lungs as water gushed into his throat.

The darkness was drawing closer, Bones let his limbs fall limp as the last speck of energy left his body, the darkness was threatening to over take him.

_What a stupid, pointless way to die. The last fucking blunder of Leonard Horatio McCoy._

There was silence; once he had stopped fighting he could hear nothing. Through his bleary watery vision he could make out the surface far out of reach. The last bubbles of his precious oxygen left his lungs and floated slowly up toward the light. If he could move he would have grabbed at the bubbles and tried frantically to swallow them back down.

_I told Jocelyn I would look after Joanna this weekend, what’s going to happen when they find out I’m dead? And I was meant to meet Spock at the restaurant soon, what happens if they never find out what happened to me? What if my body sinks and they never find it?_

Was he still moving downward? He couldn’t tell anymore. It looked like the surface was coming closer but that was just his brain taunting him. His chest ached, throbbing pain was radiating through out his body.

_If I can feel pain that means I’m not dead yet._

The surface was coming closer! Bones struggled to get toward the light with a sudden surge of adrenaline, something was holding him back. He must be caught in seaweed! But he was so close! So close to the surface!

Then the darkness started creeping in at the edges and this time the darkness won.

 

When Spock dragged the limp lifeless body onto the shore his first thought was to check for a heartbeat and a pulse. He pressed his ear to the deathly pale man’s bare chest. There was a faint heartbeat that was fading fast.

Without another thought he began pumping his chest up and down, leaning his weight into it. Desperately trying to keep his heart going. Spock pinched the man’s nose and blew air into his lungs, ignoring how nice it felt to press his lips against another’s after so long.

 _Don’t die Leonard!_ His mind screamed internally. _You can’t die yet! There are so many things I haven’t told you._ Leonard jolted up and started retching salt water. Spock leant him to the side so he did not choke and cradled him in his arms.

_You can’t die before I’ve told you that I love you._

 


	2. Broken Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched mirror mirror the other day and wondered what Spock was thinking as he confronted McCoy, and so this short fic was born.

"You will always be here?" Spock murmured, he kissed Leonard's paper thin eyelids as they fluttered closed. Spock began softly blowing cool breath on the doctor's neck to keep him awake, just a little longer. 

"Isn't it illogical to make promises you can't keep?" The doctor's voice was barely a husky murmur, he was only just awake. Spock held him close. basking in his warm alien, human heat emanating from every pore, every dip a pool of musk and sweat. Spock drew in the familiar scent, it smelt like Leonard, and he couldn't get enough of it. 

"I require some reassurance." Spock traced the intricate coil of the doctor's ear, his embrace loosening minutely to accomodate for Leonard's sleeping form nuzzling closer.

"Yes darlin, I'll always be here."

 

 

He felt the absence of the bond keenly, like an open wound. The man in front of him was emotionally and mentally silent. He was invisible. A Ghost. 

It shook Spock to his very core. 

The man he had come to love, was gone. Leonard, was gone. A thousand instants flooded his mind, fond touches, passionate kisses, desperate embraces. They had known it would not last forever. It could not. Sooner or later the captain would deem one of them a threat. And yet, Spock had not predicted the end to come so soon. To lose Leonard forever was unthinkable. 

Desperate to grab onto some solid reminder of the precious memories they shared, he found himself roughly gripping the man's arm. Bruising him, hurting him, because he was not the man Spock's heart was calling for.  
Because he was not his Ashyam.  
He was not his Leonard.


	3. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene came to me one afternoon, its similar to a fic I'm entertaining the thought of writing, maybe someday.

Leonard tucked a stray of black hair behind a pointed ear and pressed a kiss to the hand enclosed tightly in his own. 

"Do you remember? You read me the whole sonnet, it took three hours." He chuckled, lost in a memory of time passed. "And then we ordered Chinese takeaway, it seemed the stupidest thing, sitting there, watching you mess around, trying to figure out how to use chopsticks. You didn't want help of course, you had to figure it out for yourself. But I intervened when you started stabbing at the vegetables like it was some kind of rudimentary weapon." 

He laughed, the warm sound vibrated though the empty ward. "And you stood there with a noodle hanging from your nose, with the audacity to tell me to fuck off and let you do your own thing. You didn't word it like that of course, but I know you, and I can read between the lines." 

A nurse came to fix the IV but Leonard waved her away, resting his head on the starchy pillow, watching the slow rise and fall of Spock's chest. "And that night, you held me in your arms." He shuffled slightly, one arm enclosing Spock, the other still peacefully stroking his hair. "Just like this. And you told me- do you remember? You told me that as long as you drew breath you'd stay by my side. And I said, something stupid about dragging you to strip clubs- it felt nice though. What you said I mean."

Spock's pale skin was nearly translucent, if desired Leonard could have easily counted every bone, found every tendon, the muscle wasting away. He turned a blind eye. "I want you to know that I will too. I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here, by your side." 

Leonard smiled pleasantly as Spock drew his final shaky break, letting his smile be the last thing Spock took as he withdrew from the world. Tears pricking his eyes as he held Spock's hand tightly, his own heart silently breaking.

 

 

Folding the paper, he let the wind catch it, the small speck of white was swallowed by the blue of the ocean. The words etched into his heart forever.  


They'd walked this beach together that day, all those years ago. The wind ghosted around his shoulders, tugging at his coat.

"Goodbye" He shouted into the roaring wind, his voice was barely a whisper over the crash of the ocean. The sound echoed back distorted, almost as if it were a stranger. He stood watching the ocean swirl, his trousers bunched up around his knees. Foamy waves lapped at his legs, his toes sinking deeper into the wet sand. This moment felt eternal, time trickling slowly like sticky molasses.

"I'm sorry-" He shouted, a gust of wind pushed at his chest, forcing him a few steps back. His hands unconsciously clutched the sleeves of his Starfleet uniform, tangling a loose thread about his fingers like the emotions knotted in his heart.

"I'm sorry- I couldn't save you."


End file.
